wakerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyr
Tyr is religion widely used in the Empire. It is the most popular religon to this date, Tyr has a singular Church ran by a Patriarch, the Patriarch is elected by the Archbishops, and Archbishops are elected by Bishops. The Patriarch is usually defined as the "Will of Tyr on Azeroth". There are many practices in the Tyrian Religon, and there are also many Saints. In-order to reach Tyr's ears, you must pray through a selected Saint which will deliver the message. There are many cults within the religion that are not apart of the Church itself, practicing outlawed beliefs and ideals. Some priests through their zealous belief, and strong following gain the power of the "light" not all priests gain this, and the few that do are oftentimes seen in a more favorable light by the Church and their followers, but this is not always the case, sometimes the power of the Light is mistaken for witch-craft. The Empire in the past has had great victories following Tyr, and sometimes Tyrians often become witch hunters, Inquisitors or other fanatical examples, the religion is widely enforced by the Imperial Army and has widespread appeal to humanity. It's relationship towards the other religions are oftentimes filled with violence and hatred. Introduction Long has the faith of Tyr been held reverent in the highest circles of Imperial society; the liberator aided us in our hardest of hours, guiding the faithful men of Darrowmere to the hidden enclaves and there teaching them to raise the holy city of Tyr’s Hand. Each then abandoned the old pantheon, and so was it Tyr rose to be the champion of mankind, not the distant, squabbling Ulduin. and, for his service to us, we drove his banner into the very heart of the heathen Troll Empire. Aided by this new savior, humanity, in its most perilous hour was able to rise. General Ignaeus Trollbane looked to the sky and saw a comet of fire strike across the heavens on the eve of the final battle, clenched in the very metallic grip of the silver hand that was Tyr’s symbol. With this, the one-day Emperor debated with his lieutenants into the very break of the dawn of battle, and, emerging, proclaimed his allegiance to Tyr. The crushing defeat the Battle of the Alteraci Mountains was to the Trolls came to symbolize the birth of the new dawn in the Empire. It is the moment the very first edition of the Annals of Tyr begun to be compiled in the Holy City, and now the faith rises to displace those lesser beliefs that cannot shelter mankind as He can. Hierarchy * Patriarch (One in the entire Church of Tyr) * Archbishop (Three under the Patriarch) * Bishop (One Every Region or area) * Priest (Five under the Bishop) * Brother (Basic Clerics) * Acolyte(Trainee) Rituals Opening Worship Ritual Morning or first ritual worship of Tyr is the most important. For just as Tyr has been around since the beginning of the world, so must our beginnings be of equal importance. First ritual worship can vary depending on the circumstance. These words shall do best to describe how best to show your devotion to Tyr in many given circumstances: For all of the below, prayer is commenced by taking the left hand in an open ‘grabbing’ motion and the right hand in a fist. When initiating worship simply connect the two gently with no great force and utter the words: “Oh mighty Watcher Tyr, he who offers justice and righteousness upon our world and its peoples, behold upon yourself the prayer which I make unto you in worship here today…” and then commence your prayer. When in the homestead or a domestic setting, gather your family around a shrine or object of devotion to Tyr, such as a Saint This can be in the form of a stone carving or simply a wooden stand holding a solid silver pendant of his fist. Once the entire array of those worshiping is gathered, commence the above step. When out on military campaign or fighting, speak to a commander or chaplain for your desire to pray. A dedicated tent of worship should, for soldiers, contain a shrine to Tyr along with a single candle for every participant. A candle is lit for each soldier and kept burning for that entire day and if the soldier should fall in battle, the flame on the candle is extinguished. Once you have lit your candle, you may either form a circle if enough space is available or multiple circles if in a large group before performing the first step in prayer. Remember to pray through your preferred Saint! Baptism Water has and always will be considered an important part of the Church of Tyr. It is circular in nature in offering life to those who drink it but also in growing crops… however it also grants death for those who hold their heads beneath it for too long enter the world of the departed. The act of baptism is the act of ‘blessing’ water by a priest of the Church of Tyr and by submerging the individual’s head fully into the water for a brief moment before pulling them back up again effectively ‘reborn’ as a new individual. This act is done once and once only to new converts to the religion or, in the case of families of Tyr worshippers, to newborn children who have blessed water poured over their heads atop a stone-carved font. For those who have been baptized, this permanently ties the individual to the Church of Tyr and there is no turning back and so it should be thought over carefully for it is a great commitment to move towards. Only a fully ordained priest of the Church of Tyr can perform the baptism ceremony. Anyone caught doing so unofficially shall be considered a heathen and committing a great act of blasphemy in warping the teachings of Tyr. Burial/Death The Tyr worshipper’s act of burying a body in the ground. Whilst a widespread form of disposing of the dead, there are a number of differences that mark out worshipers of Tyr from the other religions of the land in terms of the treatment of their dead Remains are not buried with weapons or other artefacts in a manner akin to their heathen cousins in Alterac who worship the old ways… At most a body buried in the manner of a Tyr worshipper may be granted objects such as a single pendant or ring depicting a silver hand as their namesake once had. For what is the point in burying your mortal remains with worldly items when Tyr himself resurrects you? Remains are buried in accordance with a priest of Tyr and failure to attain one will mean the burial is not done in an appropriate manner, this is essential to assuring that the correct practice is followed and uniformity is maintained. The only inhumed remains to be exposed are those of saints and this is a rarity for these are normally kept in sacred locations such as churches and in special offary boxes… these are believed to hold special powers of healing or other such properties. Cremations are only to be done in special circumstances where the need justifies the body being burned. This is not to be done using fire as this is a creation of the elements and by extension: would mean a burial in the manner of the old ways. No, a cremation done in honor of Tyr is to be done -ONLY- by Holy Fire and must leave no fragments of bone larger than the thumb of the priest overseeing the burial. All burials are required, as part of the Faith of Tyr, to be buried within consecrated ground! Failure to do so will result in the burial being considered a heathen burial. Only fully ordained priests of Tyr can consecrate ground for burial purposes. Burials must be in a wooden coffin of either oak or pine which is to be blessed by a priest of Tyr. Only heathen barbarians would bury their people in the ground to be left to the mercy of maggots and insects. The face is left to be uncovered in the coffin and no items of gold are to be allowed (with the exception of a solid silver hand pendant) for both vanity and pride are sins in the eyes of Tyr! Faith Objects Chrism anointing oil -- Is a blessed and consecrated oil made under very specific and secret rituals of the church. The Chrism is used in many ways but the most common is usage in torches and oil candles. Dipped into the Chrism torches and candle ropes burn much brighter than any non-blessed light source and because of their expensive nature are only carried into the most darkest of nights and most heathen of grooves, offering the warm Light of Tyr himself when he’s most needed. During the rare burning of the Witches Chrism is used in the burning pyre to make certain the dark connections of the Witch no longer linger in Tyr’s presence. Holy Water -- Is a blessed and consecrated water most commonly used in baptism sermons for both heathens and children alike. Possessing consecrated powers, the Holy Water is also added to drinks and baths in order to lift potentials curses from the citizens of the Empire as well as heal their illnesses, if this works or not it is unknown, but popular culture suggests it does. Holy Icons -- Drawings of Saints on wood with paints made from consecrated oil. They are the most popular form of protection and Saint’s presence in one’s workplace or home. The Holy Icon of Saint Tiberius is usually placed in the center of war camps near the altar for easy access of the all the soldiers. “Writing” of Holy Icons is often one of the hardest objectives a priest of Tyr would attempt to accomplish. Most commonly used colors are gold (Radiance of Tyr), red (Tyr’s Gift to the Empire) and white (The Holy Light itself). There is at least one observed example of a crying icon of Saint Daricus when a citizen of the Empire was caught lying about infidelity over his wife.The icon’s tears were those of blood. For such disrespect towards Daricus the True the citizen was immediately hanged. Saints Statues of a Saint, or some saints are constructed in all places of worship for Tyr, this Saint is then voice to the Priest, the Saint of the Church is often at the center of the Church, what ideology of the Saint the Church holds dear to its philosophical center. Sermons done on Tyr’s day every week revolve around the Saint, the prayers lifted up to Tyr are delivered by and through the Saint, so prayers to specific Saints is a common practice. Saints are oftentimes selected by a Bishop, or widespread popularity by the worshippers of Tyr, there is no set way to the determination of a Saint. Daricus the True In life a poor beggar in the streets, but actually an angel of Tyr, or an Agent. Random acts of charity, today prayed too as a symbol of honesty, and clarity in all things. Daricus was refused alms by the upper Magi class in the early troll wars, thus starting a chain of hatred, but Daricus is not a widely worshipped Saint. Lornius the Builder A saint of building. People often seek his blessing when constructing a building. The priests are present during the construction and sing his chants. It is said that they strengthen the basis of the structure and that it will last for a thousand years. If you pass a ruined archway, you will be cursed. Galen the Blessed A saint of wisdom. When in times of trouble, people visit his shrine and seek guidance from his followers, sometimes they want forgiveness for a terrible crime they have committed. This is one of the most popular saints, and his shrines are the most visited. Gnauis the Smith A saint of smithing. Few people look at him for guidance, but the blacksmiths tend to visit his shrine. There is an unwritten rule that every blacksmith must have a place dedicated to Gnaius, or the metal will be weak and the blacksmith will crumble. Tiberius the Strong A saint of might. Warriors, right before a battle, create a small place of worship and pray to him before heading out. They believe that if you pray to him and slaughter 33 enemies, you will be sent to live with him in the endless halls, filled with endless food. Die with a clean sword, and you will wander the battlefield as a spirit, forever chained. Gallio the Sailor A saint of sailing and the sea. Marines and merchants pray to him for a safe sail, and if one angers him, he will be sent to the bottom of the sea. Folk say that if you find a golden fish it’s a sign of good luck, if you find a dead fish, then you are cursed with dangerous waves. Tymeria the Maiden A saint typically associated with love, and womanhood. Women of all sort pray to her for beauty, longevity, and compassion. Men also pray to the Maiden, for love, and the right pair to find, rumors say that she was initially the wife of Tiberius. Serenic the Clever A saint of wealth and intellect. Merchants and craftsmen typically offer brief prayers to him for the best sale, or trade, and for success in their path. Diodus the Repentant A saint of true devotion, forgiveness and prisoners. A horrible criminal in life, Diodus was captured and told to be executed in a week by hanging. Turning to Tyr, Diodus spend his entire days and nights praying to for mercy. At the day of his execution the rope snapped. Continuing his devoted prayer, during his next execution attempt the axe of the butcher reflected sunlight, blinded him and made him miss the head several times, smashing nothing but the wood. It is said that Diodus died in his own cell from hunger as the only thing he did during the last month was pray Tyr for mercy for his horrible crimes, which is said he was granted. Cults The Brethren of the Holy Banner of Ignaeus the Virtuous Though worship of the errant Saint-Emperor is illegal in the wider Empire, there are elements within even the Holy City that harbour a vestige of sympathy for him. Ignaeus the Virtuous died valiantly, leading a charge against his brother in a final moment of defiance. Men look upon him as a martyr, embodying best the virtues of bravery and sacrifice. The Brethren have long been a shadowy and detached sect from wider Tyrian society, and their initiation rites as well as their methods are vastly different from other more mainstream Tyrian cults due to the isolation their illegality has bred. One night every year, a candle is lit on the altar at the smashed statue of the saint - the only sign the Brethren remain active at all. The Pennant Fellows of Galen the Blessed The more widely worshipped Saint-Emperor bred a different sort of follower; Galen’s reclusive lifestyle and withdrawn, bookish manner, accompanied by his frequent fasts (one of which, in his later life, eventually killed him) have led to the monastic Pennant Fellows, monks who staff monasteries across the Empire. Many of them forsake all worldly possessions to join the order, be they noble or Shepard, and they live out their days in the great centers of learning or the cathedrals, dressed modestly in the robes of the most basic initiate to the priesthood. The Pennant Fellows are known best for their historical disputes with the Bishop in Tyr’s Hand, whose grandeur they despise. Society Emperors to even Senators hold the worship of Tyr to be paramount, widespread through the Empire those that are not seen at the local Church on Tyr’s day are often frowned upon by the local village, and questioned. Figures of the Church are oftentimes paramount for public figures, they receive donations from whatever village, or organization that worships through them, and oftentimes this Priest is seen as a direct link to Tyr himself. Cathedrals & Churches Cathedrals, Churches are testimony to the builder, a Church of grand scale is oftentimes considered a life time achievement. Priestly men, powerful men, all strive to construct long lasting chapels, churches, and Cathedrals. Several have been erected already and have become sites on any Tyrian pilgrimage. The Light The grand power of Tyr vested through his most faithful believers, still very much a mysterious force, but sometimes an act of miracle, the healing properties of the light are rare and paramount, but are still trying to be best understood. Most Tyrian men practice healing through a knowledge of herbal tonixs, bandages and general knowledge. Only the most devout, powerful and willful of the Tyrian religion gain any sort of powers, and if so oftentimes it is not widely understood, and in some cases, seen as witchery.